Secret Invitation
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: The Tamers and some digimon are now in couples the day before Valentine's Day and get an invitation to a get-together on Valentine's Day from an unknown someone. (RENALEE, RUKATO, KAJURI, TERRIERLOP) PLEASE R&R!!!


A/N: Well, it's Valentine's Day. As usual like every other year, I don't like anyone special...but I'm not disappointed or depressed like everyone else, including my friends, but more on that later. I debated long and hard on what story this should be, and I decided that it would be my two favorite pairings, Renalee and Rukato, as well as other pairings that you will find out later. There are a couple of spoilers in here, best be careful. Also, there is A LOT of sappy parts in this story. Back to my friends (and their problems ^_^):  
  
This Fic will be dedicated to my friends who don't have valentines this year and really want one. This includes Kris, Tim, Brad, Jon (although he may not care... but we've been best friends since Kindergarten), and anyone else I forgot. Maybe next year guys!  
  
BWHAHAHAHA!!! They were so depressed, except Jon, that they don't have a valentine this year. So, this should cheer them up, maybe ^^;;. ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Toei Animation does. I just make sappy love stories with their characters ^_^. So...there!  
  
Secret Invitation  
  
Lee and Renamon were sitting in their "special tree," the tree they first admitted their feelings to each other. They were sitting on one of the branches. Renamon just heard about Valentines Day from her Tamer, Ruki Makino, and she decided to ask Lee about it.  
  
"Hmmm...what is this Valentine's Day?" Renamon asked Lee.  
  
"Well it a special day when you give your crush, or girlfriend," Lee smiled at Renamon, "a valentine and ask him or her to be your valentine..."  
  
"What is a...valentine?" Renamon asked.  
  
"It's like a love letter," Lee said, "person-wise, its your crush or girlfriend or boyfriend."  
  
"It sounds interesting..." Renamon started, "could we...celebrate Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Of course." Lee said.  
  
"Since we are celebrating it now," Renamon said, "will you be my Valentine?"  
  
"Of course I will," Lee said, "only if you will be my Valentine. Will you be my valentine this year?"  
  
"Yes." Renamon said to Lee. The two smiled at each other and then kissed. Suddenly, a piece of paper was dropped out of nowhere from the sky. Lee was the first to notice it and grabbed it before it passed him.  
  
"Hmmm...what could that be?" Renamon asked Lee as he unfolded it and started to read its contents.  
  
"Let's see," Lee started to read the note, "All couples gather! Valentine's Day celebration celebrating each other's loves. All couples invited. Everyone bring Valentines to exchange with Valentines. In front of Guilmon's Home, Valentine's Day." Lee started to think, "Who sent this?" Lee looked around trying to find who gave it, but to no avail.  
  
"It sounds interesting," Renamon started, "and it cannot be a trap because there is no enemies around."  
  
"You're right," Lee said. "Looks like we have to go. Would you like to go with me, Valentine?"  
  
"Absolutely, Lee." Renamon smiled "Or may I say, Valentine."  
  
"NOW you're catching on!" Lee said, "Well I have to go home now. Goodbye Renamon and see you tomorrow, I love you."  
  
"Goodbye Lee, I love you too." Renamon said. `Hmmm...I must get something for Lee, I have to ask Ruki on this one...' Renamon thought as she watched Lee walk away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Ruki's home courtyard, Takato and Ruki were talking about their relationship and why they decided to be together.  
  
"Who would have thought," Ruki said to Takato, "we would have been together."  
  
"I know..." Takato said, "no one really saw this coming. No one really thought you would fall in love with someone, much less with me. Everyone thought you would be with Lee, even me..." Takato admitted.  
  
"Really?" Ruki asked Takato, "I didn't have ANY interest in Lee. Only you."  
  
"Haha," Takato chuckled, "who would have thought that a girl would pick me over Lee."  
  
"Well, you seemed special to me over every other boy I have met." Ruki said.  
  
Why'd you pick me over anyone else? Remember I was a sort of a crybaby?" Takato asked Ruki.  
  
"I don't know," Ruki said, "I guess it was you're innocence. Even though you cried after everything, I felt for you...I always wanted to hold you and comfort you when you were crying."  
  
"I'm just happy we are together now," Takato placed his hand on top of Ruki's hand and Ruki blushed, "are you happy?"  
  
"Of course," Ruki said, "now I can comfort and hold you as much as I want." Ruki smiled.  
  
"I would enjoy every single minute of it." Takato smiled. The couple stared into each other's eyes. Takato stared into Ruki's violet eyes while Ruki stared into Takato's brown eyes. They both saw the same characteristics: a kind, caring, and loving individual that would be devoted to each other. Their lips were about to touch for a kiss when suddenly a piece of paper hit Takato directly in the forehead.  
  
"What was that?" Ruki looked at the floor and saw the note that hit Takato.  
  
"Ehhh...what is this?" Takato picked up the piece of paper that hit him. "Looks like a note, or an invitation..."  
  
"Well, open it and read it." Ruki said to Takato  
  
"Okay," Takato started to unfold the sheet of paper and saw the written note. He then started to read it and it was the same invitation that Lee got, "All couples gather! Valentine's Day celebration celebrating each other's loves. All couples invited. Everyone bring Valentines to exchange with Valentines. In front of Guilmon's Home, Valentine's Day."  
  
"Odd," Ruki said, "did you do this Takato?"  
  
"No," Takato looked at the note in confusion, "who made these?"  
  
"Who knows," Ruki said, "but we can't disappoint. Would you be my Valentine, Takato?"  
  
"Sure," Takato answered quickly, "only if you are mine."  
  
"Of course Takato!" Ruki said. `Now I have to get Takato something before tomorrow...' Ruki thought.  
  
`Oh no, I NEED TO GET RUKI SOMETHING FOR TOMORROW!!!' Takato thought and sweat dropped. "I need to get...NO go now. See you tomorrow Ruki!" Takato said nervously and quickly.  
  
"Bye Takato." Ruki said and then smirked. `Looks like he has to get me something too, he is so sweet.' Ruki thought and smiled to herself.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At Juri's home, Kazu comes over and finds out something surprising...  
  
"Hi Kazu," Juri greeted Kazu as he took off his shoes and walked into the Katou household.  
  
"Uhhh...hi Juri," Kazu answered back with a little confused look on his face, "Where's Leomon?"  
  
"He went out to train," Juri said to Kazu, "Where's Guardromon anyway?"  
  
"He said he was going to fly around for a while." Kazu answered back. The two entered Juri's bedroom and Kazu became very nervous and sweat dropped.  
  
"Would you like to sit down Kazu?" Juri asked Kazu. Kazu became even more nervous.  
  
`Oh no, this can't be good! What should I do? What should I say? WHAT IF SHE LIKES ME!?!?!' Kazu thought as he walked over to sit down. "Nice room...Juri..."  
  
"Thank you. I try to keep it this way..." Juri said, accepting the compliment. `Geez, he must not be good at relationships. Maybe that's why I like him. Maybe a shoulder rub will calm him down a little.' "Relax, you look a little tense Kazu," Juri said as she walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kazu asked nervously and sweat dropped with nervousness. `I knew she liked me...She had that look at school and she kept staring at me! I've never been in a situation like this before...WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?! But she is kinda cute, except for that puppet...Maybe I'll give her a chance.' Kazu thought and accepted the shoulder rub.  
  
`Now he's catching on...' Juri thought as she rubbed his shoulders. "Feel good Kazu?" she asked and Kazu just nodded his head. `Time to make my move!' Juri said as she turned him around quickly and pulled him into a kiss. Kazu was surprised at first but after a few seconds, accepted it. Suddenly Juri's sliding door opened and Leomon came in.  
  
"I'm don...OH MY...Maybe I came at a wrong time..." Leomon said surprised as he slowly backed away, but suddenly a flying object flew closer to them.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Guardromon yelled as he came closer, but it was too late. Guardromon hit Leomon and both went flying to the other side of Juri's room. "I'm so sorry Kazu...whoops look like I came at a bad time..." Guardromon said as he saw his Tamer and Juri holding hands, "yep, a bad time indeed...uhhh...sorry?"  
  
"Its okay." The two said, "its not a secret anyway..."  
  
"Yeah," the two digimon said, "I guess your right..."  
  
"So do you to have a particular female Mon you like?" Kazu said to the two digimon. Guardromon and Leomon sweat dropped.  
  
"NO!" the two digimon said quickly.  
  
"Just asking." Kazu said, "it is Valentines Day tomorrow..." Then an envelope came flying in through the open sliding doors. Kazu caught it, opened it, and read its contents. "All couples gather! Valentine's Day celebration celebrating each other's loves. All couples invited. Everyone bring Valentines to exchange with Valentines. In front of Guilmon's Home, Valentine's Day."  
  
"We've been a couple for 10 minutes and we're already invited to a party for couples?" Juri said.  
  
"Well it can't be a trap," Kazu said, "if it is we will take care of it."  
  
"So I guess we'll go," Juri said. She then looked to Kazu, "Will you be my valentine this year Kazu?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Kazu said, then Juri gave him a cold stare, "just joking. Of course, Baby!"  
  
"Don't call me baby." Juri said.  
  
"Sorry." Kazu said quickly and the two kissed.  
  
"Whatever love is," Guardromon said, "keep me away from it..."  
  
"Me too..." Leomon said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Lee's Home...  
  
"Since when?" Lopmon asked Terriermon.  
  
"I don't know," Terriermon said, "for a while I guess? Probably when I first saw you."  
  
"Awww...you're so sweet Terriermon." Lopmon said to Terriermon and hugged him. Lee then walked into the apartment and saw the two dog-bunnies hugging.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you two liked each other." Lee said to the two digimon.  
  
"Well, I didn't either until Terriermon told me his feelings." Lopmon said.  
  
"Wait, aren't you brother and sister since Lopmon is Shiuchon's digimon?" Lee said.  
  
"Totally wrong Jen," Terriermon started, "we digimon don't follow all characteristics of our tamers. This is no exception."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you two. And it's Valentines Day tomorrow. How suiting." Lee said to the two digimon.  
  
"What is Valentines Day?" the two digimon asked. Lee told them the same thing he told Renamon earlier. The two digimon now knew and made plans for the next day. Lee left the room to go to his own. Then a paper came flying through the window. Terriermon picked it up, unfolded it and read it.  
  
"All couples gather! Valentine's Day celebration celebrating each other's loves. All couples invited. Everyone bring Valentines to exchange with Valentines. In front of Guilmon's Home, Valentine's Day." Terriermon read it off the paper.  
  
"We are going right? So we can tell everyone?" Lopmon said as she hugged Terriermon again.  
  
"Momentai! Of course we are going." Terriermon assured Lopmon, "Let's get some rest for tomorrow then."  
  
"Okay," Lopmon said, "and Terriermon?"  
  
"Yes?" Terriermon said to Lopmon.  
  
"I heard some people say this to someone they liked," Lopmon continued, "I love you, Terriermon."  
  
"I love you too Lopmon." Terriermon said and smiled.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day, Valentine's Day, all the couples and their digimon met in front of Guilmon's home. They didn't know who invited them, but they came anyways. Renamon was hand in hand with Lee, Terriermon was with Lopmon, Ruki was with Takato, and Juri was with Kazu. All were holding gifts for each other. The Tamers digimon, and Kenta with MarineAngemon, followed.  
  
"Was this our first Valentine's Day together?" Takato asked everyone.  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah it is." Lee said.  
  
"Just makes it more special." Juri said.  
  
"Yeah," Ruki said, "and I'm with someone this year." Ruki smiled at Takato and Takato smiled back.  
  
"Me too," Renamon started, "this is my first Valentines Day."  
  
"Us too." Terriermon and Lopmon said in unison.  
  
"That's right," Ruki said, "there are no real special days in the digital world are there."  
  
"Yep, none at all." Terriermon said. "Momentai! We're here now right?"  
  
"Yeah," Takato said, "its nice to have a break after defeating all those Devas and that D-Reaper. Not to mention getting Juri back to reality and getting Leomon back."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Juri remembered, "Who would have thought my puppet was evil..." The whole group sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyways, time to exchange gifts!" Takato yelled out. The group started to exchange gifts. Takato got a fresh pair of goggles from Ruki. Ruki got a lot of candy and flowers from Takato. Renamon gave Lee a sweater, oddly, and Lee gave her some flowers since he didn't know what digimon ate, wore, or wanted. Kazu gave Juri, surprisingly; a new hand puppet and Juri gave Kazu a new visor and some digimon cards. Lopmon and Terriermon didn't know what to get each other so they just kept hugging each other. The get together was almost complete, when Takato asked a question.  
  
"That was great guys" Takato said, "but who invited all of us in the first place?" Everyone denied inviting each other, then looked around in confusion trying to figure out who invited the entire group.  
  
"It was I." A voice said and a small purple digimon with gloves and a scarf jumped down from the top of Guilmon's home.  
  
"Impmon?" the entire group, digimon and tamers, said in unison and with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, it was me." Impmon said, "I just want to see everyone happy after all I did to all of you guys."  
  
"Awww...how sweet of you Impmon. I did not know you had it in you." Renamon said to Impmon and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Awww...thanks." Impmon started to blush, "its just nice to see you all happy after all I did."  
  
"Well, thanks for bringing us all together Impmon." Ruki said, "It was real nice of you."  
  
"Thanks again, but like I said," Impmon started, "I'm just trying to make it up to all you guys for all the things I did. But now I have to go..."  
  
"No you don't," Takato said, "you're part of us now, the Tamers team!"  
  
"Yeah," Lee said, "its your get together you planned anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay for a while..." Impmon said.  
  
"So do you have a special Mon for this year's Valentine's Day Impmon?" Juri asked Impmon.  
  
"No, not this year," Impmon replied, "maybe I'll get lucky next year."  
  
"We all hope you do." The group said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Impmon said.  
  
"If not you could be with us." Kenta started, "we are the Romance-less warriors! Its me, MarineAngemon, Guilmon, Guardromon, and Leomon...So if you want to join."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds REAL nice..." Impmon said and sweat dropped. The whole group laughed. The couples celebrated more and kissed and hugged each other. Impmon watched on.  
  
`This was the right thing to do. After all those sins I committed to them, this was my payback. Thank you Tamers, for you have changed my life forever. And now I will help your life in a positive way, by helping you express your true love for one another. On this special day, I have helped you with your true loves. May your love last forever.' Impmon thought and smiled as he watched the couples and the sunset of that day, Valentine's Day.  
  
And on that Valentine's Day, a former enemy held the biggest gathering of the Tamers in the name of love on the biggest day of love. He has cemented the path of true love for those couples, and their true love lasted forever. From that special Valentine's Day, grew love, and change for a particular digimon.  
  
~FIN  
  
A/N: Awww...how sweet. Man, sometimes I surprise myself when I write these stories. I'm a huge guy and this is my sensitive side that not many have seen ever ^^;;. Well, this kept me busy, since there are so many couples out there as I write because it is Valentines Day. Hopefully my friends at least liked it, since it was dedicated to them. I loved writing this story. It seems to be one of my best stories, personally. I hope you enjoyed it too, especially for the ones who don't have a Valentine this year (like myself and my friends); I hope I made your Valentine's Day a little better for all those single people. And I hope I made all those couples feel real special too. Please R&R and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! 


End file.
